ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Cosmos (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Cosmos is a gentle Ultra from Kit's Continuity. Personality Cosmos' personality is the same as his canon self's. History Ultraman Cosmos Cosmos' past is mainly identical to his canon self. Geed Saga: Violence and Peace Cosmos is scheduled to cross over with Ultraman Geed and ultimately grant him his Ultra Capsule, allowing the son of Belial to access Acro Smasher. Profile Stats * Height: 47 m * Weight: 42,000 t * Age: Although they were created at the same time due to Legend splitting himself in two, Cosmos is physically 3,000 years older than Justice. ** Physically: 20,000 years old ** Chronologically: TBA * Time Limit: 3 minutes ** Eclipse Mode: 1 minute or more * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Cosmos is weak to cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Wandering * Likes: Peaceful aliens/monsters * Dislikes: Chaos Header (formerly) Relationships * Ultraman Justice (Other half) ** Ultraman Legend (True form) * Sora Haruno (Technically son) Body Features * Cosmos Timer: Cosmos' Color Timer works the same as any other. * Ultra Skin: Cosmos' Ultra Skin/Armor is standard. * Arms: As a blue Ultra, Cosmos specializes in psychic and mental abilities, and thus rarely fights physically in his normal Luna Mode. * Moony Spot: A small crystal on Cosmos' forehead. It changes forms with each mode change he takes, but retains the same functions: ** Sunny Spot in Corona Red Mode ** Starry Spot in Corona Violet Mode ** Brave Spot in Eclipse Mode ** Hope Spot in Future Mode Forms - Corona= Transforming into them from Luna Mode, the two Corona forms are used when conflict cannot be resolved peacefully, usually against sentient beings with evil desires. - Violet= Corona Violet Mode Originally known as Space Corona Mode, Corona Violet is a rarely-used form which further improves Cosmos' speed and mental abilities from Luna Mode. He prefers to use this form while traveling in space. Stats * Flight Speed: Immeasurable * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 590 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 98,000 t * Grip Strength: 75,000 t Techniques Special * Over Loop Ray: Corona Violet's finisher. An energy wave tipped with a ball of light, fired from both of Cosmos' hands. When clashing with other beams, it can absorb and redirect their power to add to its own. * Space Corona Strike: An electric beam which shocks the target on contact. It isn't very powerful, but can injure opponents. * Space Corona Pulse: From his right fist, Cosmos releases a non-lethal stream of energy rings, which push the opponent away. Physical * Space Corona Punch: A punch attack. ** Flame Punch: A double punch attack, which, true to its name, generates flames around Cosmos' fists. * Space Corona Kick: A kick attack. ** Tender Kick: Corona Violet's version of the Solar Brave Kick. * Tap Chop: A powerful chop attack which can sever body parts from the opponent. * Space Corona Swing: A high-positioned giant swing. Other * Starlight Barrier: Corona Violet's version of the Sunlight Barrier. * Space Corona Current: Cosmos can spray high-pressure water from his fingertips to put out fires or as an attack. Weapons * Space Corona Blade: Cosmos can generate an energy blade from his right hand. He can set it to be sharp or blunt. Abilities * Speed: Corona Violet's speed makes even Cosmos' other forms seem slow, as he can often only be seen as a blur. His movements can even cause intense winds when fighting in an atmosphere. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Cosmos' reaction time is also reduced, allowing him to perform incredible evasive maneuvers. }} - Eclipse= Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode is Cosmos' super form, which combines the power of his Luna and Corona modes. It can be used for combat or for peacekeeping. To access this form, Cosmos has to be merged with Musashi, and can only transform into it from one of his Corona Modes. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 16 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 605 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.8 * Brute Strength: 130,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t Techniques Special * Cosmium Ray: A golden beam fired in a similar position to the Moonlight Smash, but with his right hand in a fist. It can destroy a monster, or harmlessly pass through its body, purifying it of the Chaos Header or other dark energies. * Eclipse Blade: Charging energy into his arms, Cosmos moves them in a circular motion to generate an energy blade in the shape of a crescent moon. He then launches the construct at the opponent, slicing clean through them. It can also force Chaos Organisms out of a monster's body, or smash through objects such as alien ships. * Eclipse Spark: Cosmos charges up energy in his hands and fires out several golden energy arrows. They can also stun the opponent. * Eclipse Blow Shot: A beam from Cosmos' entire body is fired into the air, appearing as a column of light. Physical * Eclipse Punch: An empowered punch attack. ** Diamond Crash: Gathering energy from his Color Timer into his hand, Cosmos delivers an incredibly powerful punch that can destroy the average monster in one blow. * Eclipse Kick: An empowered kick attack. * Eclipse Chop: An empowered chop attack. * Hoist Swing: Cosmos grabs the opponent by their legs and/or tail, swings them around and throws them. * Eclipse Headlock: Cosmos headlocks the opponent with superhuman strength. * Eclipse Windmill: Floating in the air, Cosmos spins into the opponent at high speed, delivering a barrage of physical blows. Other * Golden Light Barrier: A circular barrier which can reflect attacks. It is stronger than the Sunlight and Starlight Barriers. ** Barrier Break: Cosmos launches the Golden Light Barrier at foes as an attack. It can destroy or purify. * Suspend Shot: Electrical beams from both hands, which instantly shut down machinery and robots. * Eclipse Potion: A green energy wave surrounded by rings, which teleports whatever it hits to a secure location. It can also send a displaced artifact to its proper resting place. Combination * Ultra Boomerang: Ultraman Justice leaps towards Cosmos and they lock arms. Cosmos then spins Justice around before releasing him, sending him spinning through the air at the target. * Cosmic Justice Ray: A combination beam with the Cosmium Ray and Justice's Victorium Ray. Abilities * Super Power: In Eclipse Mode, Cosmos' strength, speed and agility are all increased. * Tissue Alter: Cosmos can alter tissue in a monster's body. He usually does this to close organs that produce poisons or other hazardous materials. Weakness * As he must change forms twice to access Eclipse Mode, Cosmos' energy is drained, leaving him with a time limit of only one minute unless recharged by an outside force such as another Ultra. - Future= Future Mode Future Mode is Cosmos' final form. It is merely an upgraded version of Eclipse Mode that forgoes needing to transform into Corona and can be accessed directly from Luna. Like Eclipse, Cosmos has to merge with Musashi to access this form. Future Mode is similar to (although weaker than) a Glitter form, in that it was first gained from the hope of humanity. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 18 * Running Speed: Mach 4.5 * Jumping Distance: 2,000 m * Jumping Height: 660 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 155,000 t * Grip Strength: 100,000 t Techniques Special * Cosmo Strike: Future Mode's main beam, it is a more powerful version of the Cosmium Ray, augmented by a flash of light. Like the original beam, it can be used to destroy or to purify. When clashing with other beams, it can also absorb and redirect their power to add to its own. * Bravery Attack: A series of golden beams fired from both hands. He can also fire them rapidly to overwhelm opponents. * Hope Eye Shot: Cosmos gathers energy into the Hope Spot on his head before firing a pair of destructive beams from his eyes. * Specium Future Ray: Cosmos can use a more powerful, golden version of the Specium Ray. Physical * Future Punch: An incredibly powerful, energized punch attack. There is a flash of golden light on contact. * Future Kick: An incredibly powerful, energized kick attack. There is a flash of golden light on contact. * Future Chop: An incredibly powerful, energized chop attack. There is a flash of golden light on contact. * Future Palm: An incredibly powerful, energized palm strike. There is a flash of golden light on contact. * Future Whipper: Cosmos uses brute strength to lift and throw the opponent. ** Future Swing: Cosmos grabs the opponent by the head, tail or limbs, swings them around and throws them. * Future Rolling Attack: Cosmos jumps and rolls in midair, hitting the opponent with an arm or leg. Other * Golden Extra Barrier: An even stronger version of the Golden Extra Barrier, it is Cosmos' strongest shield. * Golden Light Flash: Cosmos releases a massive flash of golden light from his Color Timer. This can kill or wound most dark beings, such as negative energy monsters or monster forms of the Chaos Header. It can also reveal an imitation's true form. Combination * Double Punch: Cosmos performs the Future Punch alongside Justice's Crusher Punch. * Double Kick: Cosmos performs the Future Kick alongside Justice's Crusher High Kick. * Double Rolling Attack: He performs the Future Rolling Attack alongside Justice's Crusher Rolling Attack. * Cosmic Justice Ray Ultra: A combination beam with the Cosmo Strike and Justice's Dagrium Ray. It is even more powerful than the Eclipse/Standard version. * Cross Perfection: After combining their energy, Cosmos fires a blue beam from his right arm, and Justice fires an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two beams combine into a larger, green beam. Their most powerful attack. Abilities * Future Force: If an ally is low on energy, Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. * Future Move: Cosmos can generate an aura of golden energy and use it to accelerate and/or teleport. It is similar to Ultraman Lightning High Voltage's Lightning-Speed Burst. * Future Power: In Future Mode, Cosmos' stats are increased beyond even Eclipse Mode's, making him one of the strongest Ultras in his universe. ** Super Strength: Future Mode greatly enhances Cosmos' strength. ** Super Speed: In Future Mode, Cosmos can move and attack faster than his other modes. ** Extraordinary Jumper: Cosmos can easily jump more than 1,000 meters in the air. }} Standard Abilities * Deflection: Using Ultra Willpower, Cosmos can deflect projectiles with his arms, legs, or by spinning his entire body rapidly. * Acceleration: Cosmos can momentarily accelerate to incredible speeds, moving as a blur. He can accelerate faster and for longer with each form he gains. * Ultra Fusion: Cosmos can fuse with other Ultras using a Nexus of Souls. This allows him and Justice to return to their true form, or he can fuse with unrelated Ultras using an upgraded transformation item as a catalyst. Trivia * Kit was originally going to wait longer before making this page, but decided to make it earlier so he had an idea of what Cosmos is capable of and to help him come up with powers for Dream. Dream was cancelled, unfortunately. * Several of Future Mode's techniques are based on Ultraman Gamma's own Future Mode and Big's Tiga's Trinity Type techniques. * Corona Violet was given some Acro Smasher abilities. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity